The ability to provide responsive search results has become increasingly important to search engine providers as users rely more heavily on search engines as their primary source of information. The better that search engine providers are at providing search results to a user, the more likely the user will interact with search results provided in response to a search query. This, in turn, gives search engine providers more leverage to request more money from advertisers. As such, search engine providers are continually looking for ways to improve the responsiveness of search results to a search query.